In recent years, portable terminals such as mobile phone terminals and PDAs (Personal Digital Assistant) are able to download applications from a server, in addition to preinstalled applications. Further, as the speed of radio networks increases and the functions of portable terminals are improved and diversified, users are demanding an increasing number of more advanced functions.
Patent Document 1 discloses a remote controlled printing system in which a server on a communication network vicariously performs high-load processing (print object data conversion processing) and a portable terminal receives only processing results.
Further, Patent Document 2 disclose a technology called nomadic computing in which virtual application environment control units and virtual input/output control units of two computers are virtually connected and the user environment of one of the computers is realized by the other computer.
[Patent Document 1] WO2002/046905
[Patent Document 2] Japanese Patent Kokai Publication No. JP-A-11-175468